Icarus
Jay Guthrie was the lead singer and guitarist of a small-town band called Grit and Glory. He is a known mutant with russet wings as his most prominent mutation, and a new student at Xavier's Institute. Icarus is a reddish winged member of the now defunct Generation X. Background Jay was the third child of Thomas and Lucinda Guthrie. Thomas died early in Jay's life due to black lung, developed from working in local Kentucky coal mines. Jay's older siblings Sam (Cannonball) and Paige (Husk) are mutants as well, with Sam a member of the X-men and Paige of Generation X. He has several other brothers and sisters, and his whole family is generally hated by his home town because they all seem to be developing mutant powers. When Sam and Paige left home to become X-Men, Jay took over the role of the father in the house, feeling that he had to protect his younger brothers and sisters. Before Jay developed powers, he helped his brother Sam rescue the mutant musician Lila Cheney, the mutant Dazzler and a third band member from a plane crash. Lila had been knocked unconscious, rendering her unable to use her teleportation abilities. Dazzler had run out of the sound needed to fuel her light based powers. Josh, risking his own safety, played a bit of music, giving Dazzler sufficient power to help blast an escape route. As Jay's powers emerged, his body reshaping itself for aerodynamics and flight adapted physiology, Jay hid these wings from both his friends and his family, depressed at having let his family down by becoming yet another mutant. He finally unveiled them during a live stage performance at a local bar, as a 'stage gimmick'. It was during this time, at a tender 15 years old, that he fell in love... with a Cabot. The Cabot's had been feuding with the Guthrie as long as any of them could remember, and Jay had fallen for the star in Daniel Cabot's eye... his fifteen year old daughter Julie. Their dating was of course secret, as it would be hell if anyone found out. Soon after his powers emerged and he found that he could fly, Jay went to Julie with a plan of escape, he would fly away with her. But it was not meant to be. Julie's father found out and attacked Jay in a stolen and modified suit of power armor, seemingly killing him. With the pair close to the nearby river Julie dragged Jay into it, wrapping his dead arms around her and swearing that she'd died too if they could not be together, and dove in, soon drowning in the fast moving water. But the event kick started Jay's healing factor and he awoke with horror to his dead Julie in his arms, both of them at the bottom of the river. Freeing himself and swimming for the surface, Jay tried to kill himself, not wanting to live without her, and stabbed himself in the heart with a piece of nearby wood. The attempt failed though he was left with a scar over his heart. Found by the river by non-other than Warren Worthington the Third, Jay... now Icarus... self-named because of how far he has fallen in life.. was brought to Xavier's mansion. That was but a few scant days ago... and despite several attempts to kill himself again, including cutting his wrists, and self-hanging... Jay is still among the living thanks to his healing factor, starting over at Xaviers. Personality Jay is not really a complicated person. A deeply spiritual boy, Jay was raised in church and believing in God and that he was made in Gods image, and at the core of his being, he is a great guy. He will gladly give a stranger the shirt off his back, and a helping hand back on their feet. It's just the way he was raised so be. He will bend over backwards for people he doesn't even know. For friends and family, he will gladly take a bullet with no word of complaint. He is talented with music, both instrumental and singing, and has often used it as an emotional outlet, pouring out his joy.. or sorrow... out into song. However with the advent of his mutant abilities, the growth of his wings.. Jay's faith has been shaken. He is really made in God's image.. with wings? The once extroverted young man, has become self-contemplative, and introverted.. quiet and always working through his own personal dilemmas. With the recent suicide of his beloved girlfriend Julie.. Jay has sunken into a deep depression, and has attempted suicide more than once, foiled by his own healing factor. Logs *2012-09-11 - Conner Visits the Guthries - Superboy visits the Xavier Institute and talks to Husk and Icarus. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Available